


Еще не знает

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он еще не знает, что утром его никто не разбудит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще не знает

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Kayomi]

Занзас не спит, когда дверь в его спальню открывается, тихо скрипнув. Он продолжает лежать на боку, притворяясь спящим и отвернувшимся к стене. Скуало тихо, почти беззвучно, подходит к нему и садится на край кровати, спиной к Занзасу. Он долго молчит, будто проматывает в голове то, что хочет сказать, подбирает нужные слова, а потом просто говорит:  
— Занзас, я устал, — непривычным, тихим голосом. — Замена сердца дает о себе знать. Я стал чаще ошибаться, сил не хватает даже на простые задания.  
Занзас чувствует, как ему тяжело даются эти слова.  
— Я думал, продержусь дольше, — продолжает Скуало.  
Занзас не оборачивается, не хочет выдавать себя. Он сам заметил, как его неугомонный капитан начал сдавать: почти не орет, лишь изредка повышает голос, часто вздыхает и делает перерывы, взгляд не такой живой, как раньше, чаще задумчивый и отстраненный.  
— Поэтому я принял решение: я ухожу из Варии. Не хочу, чтобы из-за моей ошибки ты пострадал или погиб, — признается он так же тихо и тяжело. — Не хочу быть обузой.  
Ты не посмеешь уйти, мать твою. Ты не сможешь. Занзас убеждает себя, что абсолютно в этом уверен. Под одеялом не видно, как он сжимает пальцы в кулак до алых полукружий ногтей, как он борется с разрастающейся внутри яростью. Он чувствует, что Скуало поднимается с кровати и осторожно нависает над ним. Ничего не делает, просто смотрит. Занзас ощущает взгляд на себе. Скуало поправляет на нем одеяло, отстраняется.  
— Приятных снов, Занзас, — Занзас чувствует улыбку в его словах. Скуало не прощается, он просто уходит.  
Занзас не останавливает его, даже не шевелится. Внутри у него бушует пожар: ему хочется вскочить и рвануть за ним, поймать за руку, прижать к себе, зарыться в светлые волосы и никуда не отпускать. Вместо этого он, замерев, слушает, как в коридоре затихают чужие шаги. Он злится на себя, свою трусость, не зная, как завтра смотреть на Скуало, как вести себя с ним.  
Занзас не знает, что сейчас, выйдя из его комнаты, Скуало не вернется в свою: Супербиа направляется к своей машине, в которой уже лежит небольшой чемодан с самыми дорогими и необходимыми вещами.  
Он еще не знает, что утром его никто не разбудит, потому что он проснется только к обеду, из-за чего пропустит важную встречу. Что, когда он, взбешенный, доберется до комнаты Скуало и ногой вышибет чертову дверь, внутри никого не будет. Останутся аккуратно сложенные вещи, идеально заправленная кровать и составленные в стопку книги, рассортированные по стопкам бумаги, написанная ровным, спокойным подчерком инструкция по ведению дел с указаниями, где что искать.  
Он еще не знает, что бросит пить и начнет курить. Ту самую марку, что курил Скуало.  
Он не знает, что Скуало уже покинул территорию страны, а его машину найдут спустя неделю в Марселе. Никто не вспомнит, куда уплыл светловолосый мужчина с небольшим чемоданчиком.  
Он еще не знает, что объедет полмира в поисках Скуало, а встретятся они только спустя пять лет в небольшом провинциальном городке. Когда будет проходить мимо спортивной площадки местной школы, желая сократить путь до гостиницы. Он обязательно врежет придурку по морде и прижмет к себе, не обращая внимания на ошарашенных школьников.


End file.
